Hayley Rose
Hayley Rose (real name: Hayley Tull), a character in the Most Wanted series, was a famous singer until her death in Chapter 15. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Hayley has long, light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are blue and her skin is light. She wears a white T-shirt and golden earrings. Personality Coming off as innocent and oblivious, in reality Hayley was a manipulative murderer who used her pop-star act to cover up who she really was. Prone to jealousy and lashing out, she is willing to do anything to protect her reputation. Background Hayley was originally from Dent County, Missouri where she lived with her father, John Tull, among a number of other unnamed individuals. Having a rough lifestyle she was dissatisfied with her life in Missouri, dreaming of leaving for California. When she was 18 years old her boyfriend cheated on her, leading to her stabbing him to death with a broken bottle. Her father was caught with the body when he was on his way to dispose of it but took the fall for her. Using this as an opportunity to escape, she ran away to L.A. where she met Jamie Brooks at an open mic. Knowing that she'd likely have little success if the public new about her true origins, they developed a new personality for her; Hayley Rose who was raised by her grandmother in Palos Verdes. When Gavin Routh leaked her childhood photos, Hayley realized that people would become more interested in her background and delve deeper into her life, potentially exposing her true father's identity and consequently discovering that she killed her ex-boyfriend in Missouri. To protect her reputation, she sent Tull to kill Gavin and Jessica Greene. Chapters Most Wanted Book 1 * Chapter 3: Dirty Hollywood * Chapter 7: House of Lies * Chapter 10: LARA (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Old Wounds * Chapter 13: Outlaw * Chapter 14: Terminal Velocity * Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures Relationships John Tull After matching a photo found in John Tull's trailer to a recovered photo of Hayley as a child, Samantha Massey and Dave Reyes discovered that John is Hayley's father. He was overly protective of his daughter, going to extreme lengths to protect her such as taking the fall for a murder she committed and eliminating those who threatened her reputation and career. Jamie Brooks Jamie Brooks was Hayley's agent. After watching her perform at an open mic, he signed her as his client and paved her way to stardom under the false persona of 'Hayley Rose'. Once she became a renowned pop star he embezzled money from her, resulting in him being targeted by Tull. His work with Alyssa Griffin to help her transition from acting to music may have sparked some jealousy and possessiveness. Trivia * Although she does not make an appearance, her song "Outlaw", which was a key plot point in Most Wanted, Book 1, is mentioned in Endless Summer, Book 1. In The Freshman, Book 3, the song plays when the main character of said series talks to Amara during Madison's Party. The song is also performed by Seth in LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapter 11. * She is mentioned in a premium scene of Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 4: Party-Girl Sister wants the DJ to play her music. * In Chapter 13 of Endless Summer, Book 1, it is referenced that her killer may have been a Cultist. * She is the only Choices character that doesn't change expression when feeling surprised. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Most Wanted' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads